Chuck Versus the Ex
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Ex is the sixth episode in season two, which aired on November 10, 2008. It is the nineteenth episode overall. Synopsis Chuck runs into ex-girlfriend Jill Roberts (Jordana Brewster) while on a Nerd Herd call. In an attempt to save face, he lies to the girl who broke his heart and tells her that he is more successful than he really is. When Chuck flashes on Jill’s boss - a research scientist who developed a deadly bio-weapon. Chuck, Sarah, and Casey must find out if Jill is involved. Meanwhile at the Buy More, Big Mike nearly chokes to death, which leads company efficiency expert Emmett to implement a mandatory CPR course, taught by Devon. Full Plot At Stanford University in the year 2003, shortly after Chuck was expelled, Chuck walks along a row of fraternity houses, stopping at the house where his girlfriend Jill lived; he is here to try to explain his side of the stolen-tests story that led to his expulsion. Jill refuses to talk about their relationship, before her roommate callously tells Chuck that Jill is dating Bryce Larkin. Back at the Buy More in 2008, Chuck is listening to a playlist before being sent by Emmett to a tech support call for a Bio Science conference at a nearby hotel. Emmett delivers a box of manager donuts to Big Mike afterwards. Big Mike promptly starts choking on a donut, and Emmett quickly uses the Heimlich Maneuver to dislodge the donut, where Lester is on the receiving end of catching the donut. Chuck arrives at the conference and is in the middle of setting up the conference network when Dr. Jill Roberts arrives, in need of technical support for her lecture. They briefly catch up about the past five years, with Jill explaining that she got a Ph.D. after Stanford. In an effort to save face, Chuck says that he runs a large computer repair business, instead of working at the Buy More. As Jill reminisces about how she would change things about their past when her boss Guy Lafleur arrives. Chuck flashes on Lafleur, and reports to the rest of Team Bartowski, who believe that Lafleur may have created a bio weapon. Back at the Buy More, Emmett is assigned by Big Mike to teach the entire Buy More staff on CPR, as Big Mike had previously choked on a donut and was in need of help. Emmett announces that Devon will be their instructor, guiding them through to be ready for the test. Emmett warns Chuck that he too has to take the test and will not be dodging it. Chuck leaves anyway as Casey signals Chuck to leave the staff room and to follow him. At Castle, Chuck is ordered by Beckman to reconnect with Jill to find out if she is involved. However, he protests, as Jill was the one who broke his heart and destroyed all of his confidence and mojo. Sarah convinces him to take on this assignment if he is to gain any closure; Casey sarcastically remarks that he can get his mojo back. Chuck is then assigned on a date to a fancy five star restaurant, entirely operated by the CIA. Chuck goes in under the guise of his billionaire alter ego to attempt to find out more about Jill's boss. However, the date is botched when she realizes that Chuck is lying about his job, and that he still works at the Buy More, courtesy of am interrupting Jeff and Lester. Meanwhile, as the Buy More staff are being taught by Devon on performing the Heimlich Maneuver, Jeff and Lester are mocking Chuck by having a brunette mannequin as Jill and the blonde mannequin as Sarah, where the two are catfighting. Lester then proposes that Morgan should be helping them in stealing the answers to the CPR test, as Morgan has connections with Chuck, who is a future brother-in-law of Devon. Chuck attempts to call Jill on her phone countless of times, where Casey mocks him for it. Later, the team decides to send Chuck to Jill's apartment, where they are to bug her phone. At the same time, Chuck attempts to apologize to her for lying, Jill later opens the door for him and allows him in, where Chuck successfully plants the bug. During a conversation about their past however, Chuck turns off the bug instead, but Casey accesses the bug through an override from the team's van, switching the bug back online. Sarah is later conflicted by Chuck's reestablished relationship with Jill. Back to the Buy More staff, Morgan arrives at Chuck's home, where he attempts to steal the answers to Devon's CPR test. Ellie walks in on him, and discovers him accidentally holding her underwear. Morgan claims that his intention was to steal the answers for Devon's tests, but not to pantyraid through Ellie's stuff. Devon walks in on the two and brags to Morgan that he is always carrying the answers to the test with him. Later on, Casey and Sarah decide to visit Lafleur's apartment, where they find him attacked and thrown off a balcony to fall to his death by an assassin who escapes them. The team brings Jill to Castle to question her on everything she knows about her boss, where she tells them that he is working on a possible deadly bio-weapon. Jill is curious of Chuck's involvement with the CIA at first, but Casey denies it. They then decide to have her deliver the speech on the influenza at the conference, but Chuck heavily refuses to have the love of his life put at risk for an assassin. Sarah, under frustration and jealousy of Chuck's feelings towards Jill, agrees to take the role of delivering the speech for her instead. At the Buy More, Chuck, Morgan, Jeff, Lester and the rest of the Buy More staff are taking the CPR test. Everyone attempts to copy off of Chuck's test, but Chuck later receives an urgent message from Casey and is forced to leave, where his test is thrown away into the dust bin by Emmett. The staff panics, and instead, Lester conjures up a brilliant plan to quickly get the answers - Jeff is to choke on a pen as Devon performs the Heimlich Maneuver. Emmett realizes their plan as they immediately answer the tests through and finish just as that happened, but could not do anything to stop them as it was technically not cheating. Afterwards, Sarah and Casey are in at the conference room, as Sarah is ready to give her speech. The two wait to find the assassin who killed Lafleur. The assassin then unleashes the bio-weapon in the conference, weakening everyone except for Sarah who is already in pursuit of the assassin. Chuck then goes to the rescue, and attempts to bring Jill along. To do so, he had to convince Jill at her apartment that he is in fact involved with the CIA and NSA, where he surprises her by bringing an entire team of police officers and squad teams with him. The two then arrive at the conference, where Chuck is given the antigen to the virus, as Chuck volunteered himself in to help cure the civilians and an angry Casey. A bumbling Chuck fails to inject the antigen into Casey, where Casey is too weak to hold the syringe himself, thus breaking the only antigen left. While waiting for Jill to arrive in the conference room, Chuck conjures up a possible cure to the virus with saliva. He then kisses Casey despite his statement to "die with honor". Chuck finds out he was wrong as nothing had happened, as Casey grunts angrier than usual. Jill later arrives to retrieve bits of the antigen earlier given to Chuck's body, where she then begins injecting it into everyone. Elsewhere in the building, Sarah is in pursuit of the assassin. After a long chase and gunfight, Sarah manages to kill the assassin. She checks the corpse for his identification, and finds out that the man is a rogue CIA agent. After having all of the people cured with the antigen, they were finally allowed to exit the building, where Chuck and Jill begin to share a long lasting kiss, as a frustrated Sarah watches in the back. Chuck and Jill are now dating again. At Castle, Beckman tells the team that the assassin Sarah had killed is a Fulcrum agent, as the organization mainly consists of rogue CIA elements. Guest Stars * Jordana Brewster as Jill Roberts * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Tony Hale as Emmett Milbarge * William Abadie as Guy Lafleur Trivia * In the scene where Jeff, Lester, and Morgan attempt to cheat on the CPR test, Emmett's line "You may begin... now" is an homage to the cheating scene in the cold-war comedy "Spies Like Us". * Lester wrongly assumes Ellie is short for Elizabeth when in reality it's short for Eleanor. Music * Iggy Pop – “Pumpin’ For Jill” * Perry Como – “Papa Loves Mambo” * Daniel May – “On Sale Now” * The Accidental – “Time And Space” * Your Vegas – “It Makes My Heart Break” Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes Category:Bryce Larkin Category:Jill Roberts